The forming process of a liquid crystal cell of a liquid crystal display device comprises: forming a box-shaped sealant on the four sides of a color filter substrate, wherein the sealant has an opening for the subsequent injection of a liquid crystal; fixing the array substrate and the color filter substrate together correspondingly by a sealant; injecting a liquid crystal through the opening of the sealant; sealing the opening by the sealant; and curing the sealant to strengthen the bond strength and sealing between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, thereby completing the manufacture of the liquid crystal cell.
Wherein, the curing of the sealant generally comprises two processes, i.e., ultraviolet curing (UV Cure) and heat curing (Heat Cure). As the name implies, the ultraviolet curing refers to a process in which a sealant is cured by irradiating via ultraviolet light.
With demanding and developing of narrow frame technologies, the sealant overlaps with a black matrix on the color filter substrate, thus the ultraviolet curing can only be performed on the side of the array substrate. However, during practical application, it is found that sealing effect of the liquid crystal cell manufactured by the ultraviolet curing on the side of the array substrate is not ideal. The periphery liquid crystal of display device will be contaminated, and image sticking on the periphery of display device will be caused.